Lune de miel
by Leaaa21
Summary: Voilà la fin de cette fiction j'espère que sa vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est la fin! Et encore merci à ceux qui commente la fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde me revoilà après de long mois d'absence mais j'ai de bonne excuse:La première sais que mon ordi ne voulait plus s'allumer alors on a du attendre que mon frère me rende visite pour le réparer et deuxième j'ai eu une pneumopathie (c'est dans les poumons) suite a un état grippal donc je pouvais pas trop écrire mais ma pneumopathie disparaît petit a petit et mon ordi marche donc je vais vous écrire ma deuxième fic donc BONNE LECTURE!**

****L'équipe avaient fini une longue enquête qui mêlaient un ancien policier et un trafiquant de chaque fin de journée les membres de l'équipe partirent chez eux à part kensi qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause d'une fuite de gaz devant chez elle qui ne pouvait être réparée que dans 3 jours,cette situation amusa beaucoup les garçons.

"Kensi,pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé j'aurais accepté" intervenu callen

"Sans te vexer je préfère dormir dans un lit,que dans un matelas gonflable"dit kensi

"Tans pis ,j'aurais essayé"souffla callen

"Moi,j'aurais bien voulu,mais je n'est pas de place avec ma famille,je suis vraiment désoler" ajouta sam

"Moi aussi , j'aurais bien voulu, mais tu m'as dit non toute a l'heure" finissa deeks

"C'est pas grave,et puis c est la chambre nuptiale il y aura plus de place"

"Pourquoi,la chambre nuptiale" demandèrent les garçon en même temps et cela avait fait rire kensi

"Parce que il restée que celle là"

"Si,tu veut je peut la partager avec toi"souria deeks

"Tu croit trop au père noël deeks"ajouta kensi

Quand kensi eut finit sa phrase les garçons a part deeks rigolèrent comme des fous.

"C'était pas drôle mais vous avait l'air de bien vous foutre de ma gueule alors continuer " rétorqua deeks

Après sa,les agents partirent chez eux, quand a kensi elle se dirigea vers son hô ée à destination kensi sorti une petite valise dans son coffre quelle avait préparer le matin même tout suite après la fuite et se marcha jusqu'à l'accueil.

"Bonjour,madame puis-je vous aidez ?"

"Oui,je réservée la chambre nuptiale"

"Effectivement,tenez les clé et passez un bon séjour"

"Merci"

A la fin de cette échange, kensi monta dans les escaliers qui menait a la chambre et déposa sa valise a l'entrée et ouvra la porte.

"Waou,c'est magnifique" dit kensi en entrant

Après avoir visitée la chambre qui était très grande elle alla prendre un minutes plus tard elle reçu un appel de deeks elle prit son portable et décrocha.

"Alors kensi on s'amuse bien"

"Ouais mais là tu me dérange un peu car je suis avec un mec"

"Tu me fait marcher là?"

"Mais oui idiot tu y a vraiment crus!"

"Bref, passons tu fait quoi "

"Je suis en train de prendre un bain"

"Tu t'ennuis pas trop sans moi ?"

"Pas du tout"

"Ouais bon je te laisse il faut que je finisse le rapport pour le rendre demain a hetty"

"A demain" finissa kensi

"Oui a demain"

Après l'appel kensi décida de sortir du bain une fois dehors elle se sécha et regarda pour la fenêtre et vis quelque chose d'étrange.

**Voila,fin du premier chapitre,le deuxième sera surement après le réveillon donc hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires et passez un joyeux nouvel an!**

**Bisous, a plus!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Voila la suite que je poste un peu tôt mais je ne peut pas faire autrement et bonne année 2013 a tous**.

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Kensi resta sans voix,en se retournant elle venait de voir le sénateur Herrigton échanger du liquide avec des trafiquant bien connut de la police et du LAPD elle les connaissent grâce au poste d'agent de liaison de se sécha vite est prit son appareil photo qui se trouvait dans son sac et prit plusieurs photos du sénateur et des lendemain au retour du bureau,elle déposa son sac et ne fit même pas attention aux garçons qui la taquinait et se dirigea vers le bureau d'hetty.

"Bonjour Kensi que voulez-vous"demanda hetty

"Vu quand se moment on a pas d'affaire,je voudrais en ouvrir une"répondit kensi

"Et a quoi consiste cette affaire"interrogea hetty

"Quand je suis rentrer dans la chambre d'hôtel je prit un bain et en me séchant j'ai vu par la fenêtre de ma chambre que le sénateur herrigton échangé du liquide avec des trafiquants bien connut des services du LAPD et j'ai prit des photos de cette échanges,on ne peut pas laisser passer sa car sa tient de l'économie et en ce moment le pays ne va pas très bien alors s'il vous plait ouvrer une enquête."

Pendant ce temps les garçons se demandaient ce qu'ils se passaient imaginant le pire ils décidèrent de me pas intervenir dans cette conversation.

"Mme Blye je veut bien ouvrir une enquête mais si cela n'a rien avoir avec des marines ou autre situation les concernant je fermerai l'enquête,très bien allait saluer vos camarades je vais prévenir Éric et Nell et je viendrai vous appeler."

"Merci,hetty"

Kensi se dirigea vers son bureau et salua ses camarades, par peur de se faire engueuler les garçons ne posa aucune questions mais deeks se lança.

"Alors kensi pourquoi tu est allée tu suite vers hetty ce matin"questionna deeks

Callen et Sam se regardèrent bizarrement et avaient très pour deeks car kensi était tout de même un peu énervée.

"Hetty va vous faire un débriefing ne tant fait pas deeks"

Quelques minutes plus- tard hetty les appela.

"Bon jeunes gens aujourd'hui j'ai décidée d'ouvrir une enquête concernant le sénateur herrigton"dit hetty

"Et on a quoi a voir la dedans"s'interrogea deeks

"Et bien Mme Blye pense que sais une question d'économie alors a vous de découvrir si cela se rapporte a nous donc cela signifie que vous devait interrogeaient le sénateur et si ce rapporte a nous découvrir a quoi sert le liquide dans tout sa"finissa hetty"

Hetty ramena deeks et kensi avec elle et ce quelle leurs dit les laissa sans voix.

**Le deuxième chapitre est fini j'espère qui vous plaira et merci beaucoup pour se qui mon** **laissés des commentaires sa me fait énormément pense que je mettrais le prochain chapitre dans une semaine enfin le jour de la rentrée ou deux trois jours après.**

**Bisous à plus!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous avez promis le chapitre suivant a la rentrée mais je vient de me rendre compte que sa sera impossible donc je vous publie la suivante aujourd'hui.**

**Bonne** **Lecture!**

Kensi restais perplexe par rapport a l'idée de partager la chambre avec deeks mais bon c'est elle qui voulait ouvrir une enquête elle devait se plier aux ordres si elle ne voulait pas que hetty arrête tout.

"Mme Blye vous n'avait pas le choix vous devez accepter,vous ne pouvez pas continuer toute seule"dit hetty

"Oui, j'accepte il faut bien que je découvre quoi ils cachent"répondit kensi

"Très bien,Monsieur Deeks vous avez compris vous iraient ensemble à l'hôtel pour cette nuit"

La fin de soirée approchée,l'équipe préparent leurs affaires et et Kensi partirent ensemble,deeks s'arrêtais chez lui prendre quelque habits pour passer la 2 restant avec és à l'hôtel, deeks s'installais tranquillement et visitais la chambre tous seul.

"La chambre est hyper grande,mais tant fait pas le lit aussi on se rentrera pas dedans"expliqua deeks

"Heureusement que le lit est grand c'est une chambre nuptiale"rigola kensi

"Bref demain il faudra aller chercher le matériel de surveillance,aujourd'hui trop tard"finissa deeks

"Ouais,bon je vais commander a manger"

"Chinois?"questionna deeks

"Chinois."affirma kensi

Kensi commanda des plats de nouilles a emporter,pratique car aucun des deux ne voulaient faire à livreur arrivé,ils commencèrent à manger sous les rires de plusieurs jeux de société,kensi ne voulant pas perdre trichais,inventais des mots pour le Scrabble pour le devine tout elle attendais la réponse de deeks pour affirmer ce quelle dirais,pendant ce temps deeks ne disait rien mort de rire par l'attitude de sa collè allèrent se coucher exténués de leurs journée.

Le lendemain deeks se réveilla en avance et faisais des pompes dans le salon,quand kensi sortis de sa chambre deeks se retenus de rire.

"Pourquoi tu rigole?"demanda kensi

Deeks qui rigolais par la coiffure monstrueuse de kensi,dit un mensonge pour se sauver les fesses de la réaction de kensi.

"Oh pour rien,mais je trouve que tu est magnifique le matin"

Kensi oubliant sa question rougit a la réponse de deeks et lui dit simplement merci.

Les deux se préparent pour aller à l'ops,pour ensuite arrêter les 4 qui s'avait occupée des mandats,appela toute l'équipe vers éric et nell.

"Très bien j'ai pus identifier les 3 autres suspect grâce a la photo que vous m'avait envoyé Mathieu Grew connu pour divers vole et connu par les services de police,Tim Lewors connu aussi par les services de police et plusieurs agressions physiques sur des femmes et enfin Greg Faust pur plusieurs tentatives de vole et connu aussi des services.

"Pourrais-tu les localisée s'il te plaît éric?"

"Oui,hetty a réussi à obtenir des mandats,je vous envoye leurs adresses sur vos téléphones"

"Merci"dirent l'équipe

L'équipe se rendirent aux adresses indiquées sur leurs téléphones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila la suite je suis un peu en retard mais je travaillais désolé j'espère que sa vous plaira merci pour tous vos commentaires et n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires et j'espère que cela plaira à Crazy'Leou qui a beaucoup juger cette fic.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Arrivés au domicile des 3 dileurs,ils n'y avaient agents étaient désespérés ils comptaient beaucoup sur cette arrestations pour pouvoir les arrê fouillèrent la maison et ils trouvèrent des plans concernant les marines et signé par le sénateur callen qui les avaient vu en premier décidai de le montrer aux autres.

"Vous croyez que le sénateur et impliquer avec eux ou seulement victime?"demanda callen

"Pourquoi tu dit sa"ajouta kensi

"Regardés par vous même"

Callen leur tendit les plans.

"C'est quoi"interrogea deeks

"Des plans"répondirent kensi et sam

"J'en suis sûr que le sénateur est manipulé car ses plans devraient être confidentiels"finissa callen

"Tu pense que Tim lewors,Mathieu Grew et Greg Faust ont volés les plans pour ensuite faire chanter le sénateur"

"Oui"

"Si je resume vite en échange d'argent les 3 trois ne publie pas les plans classés confidentiels"précisa deeks

"Ta compris,mais maintenant il faut retrouver le sénateur pour lui poser des questions et le problème c'est qu'il faut retrouver les 3 dileurs mais d'après éric ils sont introuvables et ils cherchent depuis le début de l'après midi même si ils reçoivent l'argent ils publieront comme même les plans,parce que en se moment là ils sont loin et faut vite trouver le sénateur pour tracer les derniers appels effectués sa sera nôtre seule moyen de les localisés."argumenta callen

"Avant de dormir j'ai vu a télé que le sénateur passera sa journée a Los Angeles pour des affaires importantes avec le ministre"ajouta sam

"Très bien demain ont ira le voir pour le ramener à la planque et lui poser des questions car les plans montrer une nouvelle solution d'énergie en mer et si ils vendent les plans les autres pays vont faire la même idée"termina kensi

La fin de l'après midi arrivée,éric chercha toujours les 3 dileurs car ils avaient tous effacés avant de partir et éric supposer qu'ils avaient une nouvelle identités et cela serai plus dur de les chercher,il avait aussi regardé les caméras de surveillance de l'aéroport mais rien il chercha partout mais ne trouva rien son seule espoir était le téléphone du sénateur car il avait surement appelé les dileurs.Éric descendit les marches des escaliers et leur annonça qu'il n'avait trouvé et que sa seul chance était le téléphone du sénateur. Hetty arriva derrière eux quand éric se retourna il sursauta de peur mais hetty prit la parole.

"Jeunes gens pour l'instant rentrer chez vous et vous Mademoiselle Blye et Monsieur Deeks à l'hôtel on verra sa demain aller".

Après cette annonce hetty alla rejoindre son bureau pour finir quelque agents partirent chacun de leurs côtés sauf deeks et kensi.

Devant l'hôtel et rentrèrent dans le hall sans le faire exprès deeks percuta une joie jeune femme.

"Oh!Je suis vraiment désolé"s'excusa deeks

"Mais c'est pas grave!"

Deeks lui demanda son nom.A ce niveau kensi était jalouse et en avait marre elle prévenu deeks qu'elle rentrais dans sa et Alizée discutèrent un long moment avant qu'alizée demande a deeks d'aller prendre un verre rentra dans sa chambre avec le sourire se qui énerva kensi.

"Cette enquête m'épuise"dit deeks

"On dira pas"signala kensi

"Pourquoi tu dis sa"

"Tu m'es pas épuisé pour draguer"s'énerva kensi

"Sa te gaine autant que sa"

"Non pas du tout après tu a le droit de draguer mais pas devant mon nez"

"Quoi si tu m'aurai interpellai avant je serai venu avec toi mais tu ne la pas fait"

"Je t'ai prévenu mais tu était trop occupé"dit kensi folle de rage

"Tu es jalouse pour te mettre dans un état comme sa"

"Pas du tout."sur ce kensi claqua la porte de la chambre et s'endormit quelque minutes plus tard"

Deeks était surpris par la dispute qui venaient d'avoir juste pour une filles avec qu'il avait parlé 5 minutes,il était torturé par ses pensés mais décida de s'endormit et il avait prit la décision d 'en reparlé le lendemain avec kensi.

**Voila,ce chapitre est un peu long mais c'est pour compensé mon retard j'espère qui vous a plus et n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires.**

**A plus!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila la suite,je sais je mis du temps mais c'était pour vous laisser une idée de la suite donc j'espère que sa vous plaira!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Deeks ne dormit pas torturer à l'idée que Kensi lui en veux,et il avait de quoi s'inquiéter car du côté de kensi rien ne s'arrangé.Kensi aussi m'arrivée pas à dormir mais elle,elle était torturer à l'idée que Deeks sorte avec Alizée mais d'un autre côté elle était rassurer car elle savait que c'était de la rigolade mais elle se poser plein de question par-rapport à Deeks pourquoi elle était autant jalouse,pourquoi elle le prenait mal,d'une part Deeks avait raison il avait sa liberté il n'était pas obligé d'écouter deux savaient très bien que le lendemain une longue discussion les jour se montré,Kensi stressée beaucoup elle ne voulait pas avoir une discussion avec Deeks mais Deeks n'avait pas du-tout peur il attendait ce moment avec impatience,elle sortit de la chambre malgré ses pensé.En sortant elle ne regarda même pas Deeks,elle avait trop peur de sa réaction mais a sa plus grande surprise en regardant la salle doucement elle s'aperçut que Deeks n'était pas là.Deeks lui avait laissé un mot sur la le lut.

"Je sais qu'il faudra parler,mais je suis désolé pour l'instant,Alizée m'as appelée pour changer l'heure du rendez-vous,je sais que tu vas plus n'en vouloir mais je ne peut pas gâcher ma chance pour l'instant"

Kensi resta bouche-bée, elle regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 11heures,elle était tellement triste quelle s'écroula par-terre,et pleura tout les larmes de son corps,elle m'en revenait pas comment pouvez t-il oser lui écrire sa alors quelle était prête à lui rentra 1 après et vit que Kensi était écroulée par-terre et à côté d'elle,il vit une bouteille d'alcool,il secoua Kensi qui se réveilla.

"Kensi,pourquoi tu t-es bourrée?"

"Quesque sa peut te faire,tu t'es trouvé une autre gonzesse"dit Kensi ivre

Deeks la souleva mais Kensi le gifla et lui hurla lâche moi après sa elle partit dans la chambre et elle dormit toute la lendemain elle se réveilla et décida de partir dans le sortant elle vit Deeks coucher dans le canapé en train de dormir,elle sourit,elle voulait tellement lui pardonner car rien qu'en voyant cette image elle le trouvait magnifique et beau mais elle ne pouvait pas il lui avait fait trop de mal,elle partit dans la cuisine pour prendre un cachet contre le mal de tête quand soudain Deeks se réveilla elle ne voulait pas,elle ne pouvait pas lui parler mais malheureusement elle était obligée elle ne pouvait plus y échapper ouvra les yeux et vit Kensi debout dans la cuisine avec son verre il se leva et lui posa une question.

"Comment va-tu"

Mais Kensi ne répondit pas.

"Kensi, s'il te-plaît répond moi"

Kensi ne voulait pas parler et se précipita dans sa chambre mais Deeks la retient par le bras.

**Voila,je suis désoler si des bouts manque mais je vous assure je me suis relut 4 fois et à chaque fois sa me remet les fautes donc désoler et j'espère que sa vous à plut!**

**Bisous,à plus!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voila suite un peu en retard je sais mais un problème avec mon ordi donc pendant que j'ai l'ordi d'une pote je vous écris la suite,j'espère quelle vous plaira le chapitre sera un peu plus car mon absence a été longue donc bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**

"Kensi s'il te plaît parle moi,je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal mais on a pas le temps de s'engueuler on a une enquête à régler alors parle moi"dit deeks désespéré

"Deeks pourquoi tu fais sa ?"dit kensi au bord des larmes

"Je...je voulais pas te faire du mal princesse mais ne tant fait pas entre moi et alizée c'est terminé"finit deeks

"Pourquoi,c'est finit je sais que c'est à cause de moi"

"Non,tu n'est pas responsable de cette séparation,j'ai compris que je n'avais pas de sentiment pour elle et vu qu'on a une enquête je voulais pas être perturber par cette relation"dit deeks en mentant

Deeks prit kensi dans ses bras.

"Deeks je suis désoler d'avoir réagi comme sa mais tu draguer une fille sous mes yeux donc il faut pas n'en vouloir"

"Ouais dit plutôt que t'es jalouse"

Pour cette réflexion kensi lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule.

"Bon concentrons nous sur l'enquête"

Après le week-end passés à l'hôtel,les deux agents se rendirent à l'ops pour faire un dernier compte rendu de l'enquête.

"Alors on a passé un bon week-end"ajouta callen en rigolant

"Oui sûrement meilleur que le tient"dit kensi en rigolant

"Bref passons,n'oubliez pas que cette après-midi il y a la conférence de presse du sénateur après son discours et les interviews il faudra le ramenai à la planque pour le faire parler,il faut absolument savoir si il est mêlé au \Kensi vous irez à la conférence nous on retourne dans l'appart des dileurs."finit callen

"Très bien"répondirent kensi et deeks

Hetty arriva vers eux.

"Mademoiselle Blye venait avec moi j'ai une tenu qui vous irai à merveille,vous aussi Monsieur Deeks"suggéra hetty

Hetty leur donna les vêtements,ils partirent se changer,kensi avait un pantalon noir assez serré et un blouson noir avec une chemise blanche à l'intérieur lui avait un ensemble,arrivés à la conférence le sénateur commença à dialoguer a propos du projet des marines avec les journalistes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite j'espère que la suite vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. **

**Bonne Lecture...:)**

La conférence se termina. Kensi et Deeks allèrent vers le sénateur.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Kensi Blye et voici mon partenaire Marty Deeks, je suis du NCIS et lui de la police de Los Angeles." intervenu Kensi

"Je vous écoute" dit le sénateur

"Nous savons que vous donnez de l'argent à Tim Lewors, Mathieu Grew, Greg Faust expliquer nous pourquoi?" demanda Deeks

"Je...je ne sais pas si je dois le dire, ils sont dangereux, ils ont des plans très puissants entre les mains" explique le sénateur

"Dites-nous s'il vous plaît, nous devons savoir"

"Très bien, lors d'une ancienne conférence les trois jeunes hommes m'ont demandée les plans, j'été obligé de leurs donner, ils me menacé avec des armes".

"Il y avait quoi sur ces plans?" interrogea Kensi

"Sur ces plans sont basées de nouvelles énergies en mer, ils peuvent très bien les vendre à un autre pays, si d'autre pays ont ces plans, leurs richesses sera énorme, donc pour éviter la diffusion des plans je leur verse de l'argent."

"Avez-vous vu leurs visages?" demanda Deeks

"Non, à chaque rencontre il sont masqués"

"Pourquoi vous vous rencontrez?" posa Kensi suspicieuse

"Pour leur donner de l'argent en liquide".

"Quand ont lieux ces rencontres?" intervenu Deeks

"Une fois par semaine, je dois leur donner cinq mille euros".

"D'accord".

Kensi appela Callen pour lui dire les informations que le sénateur leurs avaient données, Callen voulait rencontré le sénateur.

"Ok je le ramène"

"Très bien à toute suite" finit Callen

Kensi revint vers Deeks.

"Monsieur, sa ne vous dérangerez pas de nous suivre?" demanda Kensi

"Non pas du tout!"

Pendant le trajet aucun ne parlèrent. Ils arrivèrent à la planque.

**Voila,je sais court chapitre mais la suite sera plus longue j'espère que sa vous aura plu,laissez des commentaires pour me faire part de vos appréhension.:)**

**Je remercie Miasara qui à écrit le texte, Virginie06,Lau'lu, Crazy'Leou et EloOdie qui m'écrivent des reviews et pm à chaque fois.!Merci**


	8. Chapter 8

**La suite,excusez moi pour le retard mais en ce moment je révise des épreuves donc j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire mais ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence**,**et aussi j'apporte quelques petites modifications au niveau des dialogues j'espère que sa vous plaira!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Le groupe arrivèrent à la planque. Callen demanda au sénateur de le suivre,il accepta.

-Bon je voudrais savoir une chose qui me tourne dans la tête depuis un petit moment- expliqua Callen

-Posez moi la question, je vous écoute- finit monsieur Herrigton

-Pourquoi vous m'avez pas appelé la police,et puis leur dire que tout cela c'est du chantage,ils vous auraient aidée!- affirma Callen

-Peut-être mais j'avez tellement peur vous comprenez?- balbutia le sénateur

-Bon on va essayer de vous sortir de là mais c'est pas gagner- conclut Callen

Les deux homme sortirent de la salle et expliqua quel plan ils pouvaient établir pour piéger les trois hommes. Mais il était presque 8 heures et Hetty leur avait dit de rentrer. Chacun partit de son côté sauf Kensi et Deeks qui rentraient ensemble tant que la mission n'était pas terminée,un froid c'était installé depuis que tout les conflits avaient disparus mais ils étaient décidés à tout arranger. Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre,Kensi commanda deux pizza.

-J'ai faim!- expliqua telle

-Moi aussi- répliqua Deeks

-J'espère que cette mission va bientôt s'arrêter,j'en ai marre de traquer des gars invisibles!-

-Dit,plutôt que t'en a marre de moi- rigola Deeks

-Oui et non!- après c'est quelques paroles Kensi éclata de rire

-Ah ok-

Deeks prit un coussin et commença à lui lancer,une bataille commença Kensi était morte de rire. Kensi tomba d'un coup et elle emporta Deeks dans son élan,Deeks se retrouva sur Kensi.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné!- affirma Deeks

-Peut-être mais quelqu'un sonne à la porte tu devrait aller ouvrir!- conclut Kensi

Deeks alla ouvrir et s'aperçut que ceci était une ruse pour que Kensi s'échappe,il s'avança doucement dans le salon quand tout à coup Kensi se jeta sur lui,mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rigoler que le livreur arriva avec les pizzas. Deeks alla ouvrir avec Kensi sur le dos.

-Bonsoir- répliqua le livreur

-Bonsoir- continua Deeks

-Tenez vos pizzas-

-Merci- Deeks lui donner l'argent et ferma la porte. Ensuite il alla poser Kensi sur le canapé.

-Ah enfin,j'avais tellement faim- déclara Kensi

-Ouais mais aussi-

La soirée se passa plutôt bien,les deux partenaires regardèrent un film,Deeks regarda l'heure est s'aperçut qu'il était bientôt minuit il décida de prévenir Kensi qui était en train de dormir.

-Eh,oh Kensi réveille toi-

-Oh non laisse moi dormir-

Kensi ne voulait pas se lever pour aller se changer mais aussi aller dans la chambre alors Deeks décida de la prendre,Kensi ouvrit les yeux voyant que Deeks la portait.

-Non,mais lâche-moi- grogna Kensi

-Je veux bien que tu dorme dans le canapé mais il faudrait peut-être de changer-

-Oui je vais le faire tout de suite-

Kensi ferma la porte de la chambre quant à Deeks il éteignit toute les lumières du se retourna dans le noir mais il distinguait très bien une chose:c'était la silhouette de Kensi à travers la vitre transparente et floutée on voyait la très très belle silhouette de Kensi éclairée pour la chambre. Deeks avait la bouche grande ouverte,il voyait les moindres mouvements de Kensi.

**Pensée de Deeks**

**{Waouh ce qu'elle est belle,elle à un corps de déesse,elle est vraiment magnifique}**

****Deeks fut interrompu par le claquement d'une porte,c'était à son tour de se changer.

**Voilà,j'espère que sa vous à plût,n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires au passage et dîtes moi comment vous trouvez le dialogue que j'ai essayer d'améliorer et encore merci à ceux qui commente la fiction!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite avec un petit retard je suis désolée, n'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à laisser des commentaires pour dire si vous aimer ou pas! Merci aussi pour ceux qui commente la fiction et merci pour n'avoir donner votre avis sur les dialogues!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

C'était au tour de Deeks de se changer, il entra dans la pièce et commença à se déshabiller. Kensi qui attendait patiemment dehors aperçut l'ombre de Deeks qui était en train de se changer, elle le trouvait magnifique dans ses moindre gestes.

**Pensée de Kensi**

**{Waouh, il est magnifique, il a un corps de rêve!}**

Kensi reprit vite pied, et se dirigea dans la chambre car Deeks venait dans sortir. Chacun se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et partirent se coucher. Kensi n'arrivée pas à dormir elle pensée trop à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer avec Deeks,elle espérée retrouver vite son appartement mais avec Deeks c'était merveilleux. Elle pensait à son avenir en tant que coéquipier,peut être qu'ils seront ensemble? peut être qu'ils seront séparés? elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

Deeks trouva le sommeil mais rêva qu'il était avec Kensi et que leur avenir se passerai ensemble,ce qu'il n'était toujours pas le cas.

Le lendemain le deux se levèrent,Deeks continua toujours à se moquer de la coiffure de Kensi au réveil,ce qui énervée au plus au point Kensi.

Un serveur leur apportèrent le petit-déjeuner, qu'ils dégustèrent tranquillement.

-J'espère qu'on les arrêtera vite,je voudrais regagner mon appart- souffla Kensi

-Ouais, moi aussi je voudrais retourner dans mon appart, j'en ai marre de me prendre le canapé- affirma Deeks

-Et encore si il n'y avait pas eu le canapé, t'aurais dormit par-terre-

A cette remarque Deeks s'étouffa de rire et raccrochant son café à moitié sur Kensi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui en disant qu'il exagéré. Hetty les contacta pour leur prévenir qu'il avait retrouver la trace des trois hommes et que l'équipe les attendaient pour procéder à l'arrestation. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller. Ils descendirent en vitesse les escaliers et Deeks démarra la voiture. Arrivés à l'open space, ils montèrent un plan et se dirigèrent vers le lieu donner par Eric. Ils étaient à présent devant la porte, Deeks et Kensi s'occupaient de l'arrière quant à Sam et Callen le devant. Ils entrèrent en force, ce qui surpris les dileurs qui étaient en train de regarder les plans. Une fusillade éclata du côté des deux équipes. Kensi et Deeks se protégèrent derrière une table, Deeks voulait tirer sur l'un d'entre eux mais il se fit toucher à l'épaule par une balle. Kensi toucha l'homme puis se précipita vers Deeks.

**Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plu! laissez des commentaires sinon, et encore merci pour ceux qui commenta la fic!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà la suite j'espère que sa vous plaira car la fiction touche à sa fin. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**"Kensi se précipita vers lui"**

Deeks était en train de fermer les yeux.

-Deeks, Deeks..tu n'entend?répond moi!

-Quoi,Kensi?

-Oui, c'est moi ton bras te fait mal ?-

-Un peu, mais sa devrais le faire-

-Ok, Callen a appelé une ambulance-

-Tu peut me lever ?-

-Oui,attention à ton bras-

Kensi leva Deeks difficilement, pour le conduire vers l'ambulance qui le soigné sur place. Kensi à coté de lui tout le long de l'intervention. L'ambulancier avait fini son bandage, Kensi s'approcha vers Deeks.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger-

-C'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas!-

Callen et Sam quant à eux avaient arrêtés Tim et Mathieu quant à Greg il fut tué par Kensi. Ils avaient récupérés les plan pour les redonner au sénateur.

-Voilà les plans, cette fois ci faites attention-

-Merci beaucoup-

L'équipe rentra à la planque, ils se dépêchèrent de faire leur sac et de partir, Hetty les voulait à l'heure pour qu'ils puissent taper leur rapport. Callen et Sam rentrèrent ensemble mais cette fois ci Deeks et Kensi devaient se séparer.

-Ah, je suis contente je vais pouvoir revoir mon appart- sourit Kensi

-Ah oui,la fuite de gaz a été réparée? posa Deeks

-Ouais,mais sa serait classe aussi qu'ils ont ranger mon appart-

-Tu rêve, ils ont pas que sa à faire-

-J'avais devinée merci-

-Bon,je te laisse, je rentre, je suis crevé-

-Attend Deeks j'ai oublié de te dire un truc-

-Je t'écoute-

-Euh...Bah, je sais pas comment te le dire-

-Bah dit le-

-Je suis..Euh-

-Je suis en panne de voiture, tu peut me ramener, s'il te plait-

-Ouais comme d'habitude mais la prochaine fois n'oublie pas de me prévenir avant-

Dans la voiture, ils discutèrent de l'enquête et de quelques anecdotes.

-Bon, la éventuellement je dois te proposer te rentrer pour boire une bière pour essentiellement te remercier- dit Kensi

-Et moi je suis obliger de dire oui- sourit Deeks

Kensi ouvrit la porte pour que Deeks puisse passer, en voulant poser son sac Kensi percuta le bras de Deeks sans le vouloir.

-AH..Hhhh mon bras- cria Deeks

-Oh non je suis désolée-

-Bon pour te pardonner tu peut m'offrir une bière- demanda Deeks

-Idiot va tu ma foutu la trouille-

La soirée se passa bien, Deeks rentra chez lui après avoir regarder un film avec sa chère et tendre Kensi.

**Voilà j'espère que sa vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas étaient très déçu par la fin. Laissez une review si vous avez aimer ou pas pour ne donner votre avis. Et mille merci à ceux qui ont commentés la fic, merci. **


End file.
